Falling Slowly
by missbrooked
Summary: The deaths that were caused at his hands, the families that he had knowingly split apart, the pain that he caused to countless people, how could anyone possibly forgive him?   One Shot. AU- Snape lives


Disclaimer: I own neither the lyrics or characters. All property of Glen Hansard and J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p>Falling Slowly<p>

His body was covered in scars. Some barely noticeable, and some so pronounced that they couldn't help but cause people to

wonder what horrific event could possibly have disfigured his skin so tragically. Little did a majority of the world know

that his true scars lay further than skin deep.

I don't know you

But I want you

All the more for that

Words fall through me

And always fool me

And I can't react

And games that never amount

To more than they're meant

Will play themselves out

She watched him for quite some time from the spot at her table before she got the nerve to speak to him. After the war, the

deaths, the torture, the exhaustion, everything, what could she say to him? After continually judging him unfairly the

entire time that she had ever known him, even before Voldermort had officially returned, what words could be said that would

possibly make him want to speak to her, never mind forgive her? And while she was staring at this man, this brave, yet so

misunderstood man, she had a realization; she barely knew Severus Snape at all. Every fact that she had ever known

pertaining to him had simply been skin deep. If this had been ten years ago, were she still the name 'insufferable know-it-

all', she would have been terrified of him. Now, she simply had a spurt of courage that made her want to set things right,

and for once, she didn't have the answer as to why.

Take this sinking boat and point it home

We've still got time

Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice

You'll make it now

She walked over to where he sat at the bar, and somehow she knew that he had sensed her there all along. The fact that he

hadn't fled from her was the only thing that helped her to maintain her courage enough to approach him at all. After

deciding that no words could do this man justice, she sat next to him quietly and allowed a tense silence to overtake them.

She began thinking of what to say to him, as he had made it apparent that he would not speak first. "I'm sorry" was too

meaningless and simple. Yet, she knew a long speech would make him sneer and mock her. Finally, she decided on being honest,

yet short. "Thank you, for everything, Severus."

He looked up at her, and when their eyes met, she saw an emotion that made her breath catch in her throat: hope.

Falling slowly, eyes that know me

And I can't go back

Moods that take me and erase me

And I'm painted black

You have suffered enough

And warred with yourself

It's time that you won

Because, for all this time, Severus Snape had convinced himself that his already fragile relationship with the wizarding

world was beyond repair. That although he had revealed his true intentions that could easily be argued honorable, the horrid

deeds that he also took part in deemed him a horrendous person beyond repair. The deaths that were caused at his hands, the

families that he had knowingly split apart, the pain that he caused to countless people, how could anyone possibly forgive

him? But, as Hermione spoke those two simple words to him, he began to think that maybe he had just been unable to forgive

himself.

Take this sinking boat and point it home

We've still got time

Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice

They continued to stare at each other for a few more minutes, both knowing that no words needed to be said. The silence

turned from tense, to thoughtful. Both knew that each was thinking about the atrocities of the war that they had seen, and

even caused at times. Another round of drinks was ordered, and they sat there enjoying them in their continued silence. And,

for the first time ever, Severus stopped wallowing in misery over the crimes that he committed. Instead, he looked at the

remarkable witch next to him, and saw her in a completely new light. He cleared his throat, unsure of how exactly he should

finally respond. He eventually decided on saying the only words that felt right. "No, thank you."

You've made it now

Falling slowly sing your melody

I'll sing it loud


End file.
